


Kuzusouda Agere Oneshots!

by orphan_account



Category: Danganronpa, SDR2, Super Danganronpa
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Babysitter!Gundham Tanaka, Babysitter!Peko Pekoyama, Caregiver!Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Caregiver!Kazuichi Souda, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Little!Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Little!Kazuichi Souda, M/M, No Smut, hoh!kazuichi souda (in some chapters), not using any nsfw tags, trans!fuyuhiko kuzuryuu, will add more tags soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: some of these are republished from my wattpad! i wanna branch out and use ao3 more for writing as well as reading. some havent been published on my wattpad, so lucky you guys :>. these are just agere oneshots of kazuichi and fuyuhiko, who are both switches, alternating between little and  caregiver. none of these are sexual, bcuz sexual littlespace is a no-no. pls enjoy!
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito/Hinata Hajime, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko(Platonic), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham(Platonic), Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	1. Opening Announcement!

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this on my phone! ive never used ao3 to write before, so bear with me as i learn the ins and outs of it!!

Hi! I'm AJ, and I've been writing on Wattpad for a very long time. However, I want to start putting my works here. Along with fanfictions, I would like to develop other original stories. But for now, my Kuzusouda Agere Oneshot book will be continuing here! I'll be republishing completed chapters, and write new ones to publish here as well! Hope you'll stick around! :D


	2. Pacis and Pouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko age regresses, and when he does, he loves to use pacis, especially to sleep. He can't sleep without a paci. (The thing is, he hates the fact that he regresses. When he isn't in headspace, he doesn't like admitting it, yknow?) Anyway, one day he comes home (Kazuichi's cottage, not actually "home") and he's super tired so he's like "M'gonna take a nap" and Kazuichi tries to help him regress to help him relieve stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-despair AU!  
> Established relationship.

Kazuichi laid on his bed in his cottage, not waiting for much really. just sorta sitting there.

He sat up when he heard a knock on the door, however. He opened the door, and a very tired Fuyuhiko stood in the doorway, slumped over and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Fuyu, what's up? You look beat," Kazuichi said, letting him inside.

Fuyuhiko plopped on Kazuichi's bed like he owned the place, kicking off his shoes. "Hmgmng," he groaned. "I sparred with Peko, n' m'sleepy.."

He blinked.

"T-tired," he corrected himself. **(a.n.: i say sleepy when im slipping into headspace, and say tired when im not in headspace)**

Kazuichi raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'll let you nap here if you want?" He offered. "Lemme just find your paci."

Fuyuhiko sat up, "No."

"Wha- why not?" Kazuichi asked, looking over his shoulder at Fuyuhiko.

He crossed his arms. "I don't need it."

Kazuichi could already tell that the smaller boy was fighting headspace, as usual. "C'mon, Fuyu, you know you can't fall asleep without it."

"Yeah I can! I don't need a dumb pacifier." He countered, pouting. "I'll show you," he said, throwing the blankets over himself. "I can fall asleep just fine."

Kazuichi rolled his eyes. "Sure, we'll see."

He sat down at the small couch in his cottage, holding a pastel blue pacifier in his hand, by the handle. He turned to look at Fuyuhiko behind him, tossing and turning in the bed. He chuckled quietly, wondering when he would ask for the paci.

Fuyuhiko opened his eyes and slowly sat up, trying not to make any noise.

He looked at Kazuichi, who wasn't currently looking at him anymore. He eyed the paci in his hands, and pouted again. Without even realizing, he had slipped into headspace.

Fuyuhiko started sniffling, and rubbing his eyes, as they started to tear up.

Kazuichi quickly turned around and rushed to Fuyuhiko side.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter, baby?" he asked, concerned, cupping the yakuza's cheeks and wiping his tears.

"I-I *hic* w-want the paci.." Fuyuhiko cried softly.

Kazuichi smiled softly and gave Fuyuhiko the blue pacifier that was looped around his finger. He patted the smaller boy's head before he laid back down.

Fuyuhiko felt his eyes flutter shut way easier than before. He was asleep before he knew it.

Kazuichi planted a kiss on Fuyuhiko's forehead, before sitting back down, glancing back at the sleeping boy every so often, to check on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original end notes:
> 
> oh jeez i'm hella nervous abt publishing this cuz idk how ppl will like it
> 
> age regression is pretty controversial but as a regressor i felt like this was a pretty cute scenario and i really wanted to write it.   
> new end notes: 
> 
> hi! this is my first official chapter that im publishing on here. i wrote it on wattpad months back, in a book that im still going to continue on there. its a little ooc, but in the later chapter i improve on that. im working on posting the chapters that ive finished into this book! :)


	3. Late Night Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuyuhiko and kazuichi have a switch-like relationship. after i looked more into their canon characters, i concluded that kazuichi would definitely have a little side too.
> 
> this chapter has little kazuichi and caregiver fuyuhiko. kazuichi has night terrors which wakes fuyuhiko up, late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little more in character than the first one! the first one was rushed when i wrote it, it was an idea i had for a while but it just didnt flow out the way i wanted.

It was late at night, and Fuyuhiko was sound asleep, spooning a wide awake Kazuichi.

Souda's eyes were wide open, staring off into nothing, terrified. The things that happen in his mind can really scare him sometimes.

He closed his mouth and tried shutting his eyes to sleep, but that didn't help at all, and he just saw something... disturbing. Creepy. And he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

His eyes jolted open again with a sharp gasp, which alarmed Fuyuhiko, who woke up slowly. "Eh? What are you doing up?" he asked in a super tired voice. "D'you even know what time it is?"

Kazuichi shook his head slowly, feeling bad he woke his boyfriend up. His eyes started to water just a little.

Fuyuhiko tried to reach over Kazuichi for his student e-handbook to check the time (let's pretend they can do that), but couldn't reach.

"Oi, Kazu, could you grab my e-handbook for me?" The yakuza asked, beginning to sit up.

"No, no, no," Souda mumbled, rolling onto his back, panicked. His eyes were filling up with tears. He couldn't move his arms from under the blanket. He sniffled, his eyes slowly looked up in Fuyuhiko's direction. When he finally blinked, the tears started flowing.

"Hey, hey! What happened, what's wrong?" Fuyuhiko asked, concerned. He laid on his stomach next to him, propped up by his elbows, wiping his tears away.

"S-saw something, can't sleep.." his voice quivered as he spoke, his eyes wide and scared.

Fuyuhiko was well aware of his boyfriend's night terrors. and he took them very seriously.

"Hey, look at me," he said with authority and concern, "You're okay. Whatever you saw, I can take care of it, 'kay? You're safe with me, y'know that?"

He cupped kazuichi's cheek and caressed it softly. "I won't let anything happen to you, baby." he said softly, giving the little a kiss on the cheek.

Kazuichi nodded, already in his headspace. He mumbled something incoherent, he was pretty nonverbal when he was in headspace.

Fuyuhiko just ran his fingers through the mechanic's soft, long hair, to calm him, all the while hugging him close.

He reached over him again to grab his e-handbook.

"3:41 am," he read quietly. "You poor baby.." The yakuza kissed Kazuichi's forehead.

The little felt his eyes shut with ease, finally. He slowly drifted off to sleep, no longer panicked or scared.

Fuyuhiko closed his eyes as well, holding Kazuichi close the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise, as my chapters go on, the writing gets progressively better! these were all written late at night, and i forget so many words when im writing, so i have trouble making it sound interesting. i really hope that youll stick around for future chapters though! thanks for reading!
> 
> (you can find all of my published chapters on my wattpad, although some aren't capitalized properly, and im working on revising it. my wattpad name is @fandomruiner213 and the book is pretty easy to find, it goes by the same name as it does here. theres another work there too, but its another fandom and its pretty old and hasnt been updated for a bit.)


	4. Public Regression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuyuhiko regresses in public and exposes the fact he's a little
> 
> peko's in this one 👀  
> no killing game + established relationship 
> 
> ~disclaimers~
> 
> the word "daddy" is used to refer to kazuichi  
> baby talk  
> teruteru calls it a k*nk  
> komahina 👀
> 
> i know these things might make some readers uncomfortable, so i do make disclaimers for things i find i should in the chapters :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uploaded two chapters in one night! i have a lot of completed chapters from my wattpad account, though some i havent revised yet. i also have some chapters that i dont plan to upload there, but might consider uploading here! it all depends on how the work does here ^-^ in the meantime, i hope youll enjoy the three chapters that are here!

Fuyuhiko was in the hotel restaurant with everyone else. They were having breakfast, and he was tired. No, not tired, sleepy. There was a difference.

Fuyuhiko slumped over in his seat, not in the mood for food. He felt his mind getting fuzzier by the minute but didn't say anything. He assumed he could handle it.

He was wrong.

His mind completely slipped, and he didn't realize it until he reached for his cup of orange juice. When he dropped it, causing it to spill everywhere, his eyes started to water.

Peko grabbed napkins as soon as she saw the juice scatter. She didn't realize Fuyuhiko was crying until she heard him sniffling.

She looked up at him, when he muttered in a soft, feeble voice, "Onee-chan.." his bottom lip quivered.

Peko immediately understood. Trying not to grab too much of the others' attention, she quickly scanned the room for Kazuichi. there was no sign of him.

"Is Kuzuryuu-san okay?" Mahiru asked when she saw the look on his face. It was uncommon to see his face that way.

"Aw, look! He's crying like a baby! Wah-wah!" Hiyoko mocked. Mahiru scolded her.

Fuyuhiko wiped his face with his sleeve, speaking quietly, his voice slurred and was higher than usual. Not to mention, very vulnerable. "D-Daddy..." he said, almost a whisper. 

Peko nodded at him. She put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, while using her other hand to help clean him up. "Has anyone seen Souda-san?" she asked.

Most of them shook their heads. Hajime looked up from his plate. "I saw him leaving, towards th e Third Island. Probably to Electric Ave. for some spare parts," he shared.

"D-Das too fa'.." Fuyuhiko pouted. He kept wiping his face with his sleeves.

"Hiko, please don't do that. Your sleeves have orange juice on them," Peko insisted. She grabbed his hands and placed them on his lap.

Hajime stood, walking over to Fuyuhiko and Peko. Nagito followed him.

"Is.. he okay?" he asked. He had never seen the yakuza cry before. And over something so small, something had to be wrong.

Before Peko could answer, Fuyuhiko shook his head. "I want Daddy!" he yelled. He waved his arms and kicked his legs. Big Fuyuhiko was definitely going to regret that.

That got everyone's attention. They turned to Fuyuhiko's direction, confusion plastered over everyone's face.

"You want.. who?" Byakuya questioned.

Teruteru chuckled. "I had no idea that our yakuza had such a kink," he said in his awful accent.

Fuyuhiko continued having a tantrum, ignoring everyone.

Peko glared at Teruteru. "It's not a kink. Please don't refer to it as such." Her voice was calm, but carried authority. "Can someone please go look for Souda-san? I have to stay with Fuyuhiko," she pleaded, while still struggling to get Fuyuhiko to calm down.

Hajime volunteered. "Nagito and I will go, we don't ind," he said with a smile, grabbed Nagito hand and heading towards the exit of the restaurant.

"So... what's up with the little dude?" Ibuki asked, standing at the side of their table.

Peko looked up for a second at Ibuki. "Perhaps we can elaborate when Kazuichi arrives," she said. "Right now I just.. have to calm him down."

Ibuki lit up. "Can I help? Ibuki wants to help!"

Peko sighed, "You can try, but I'm not sure you'll be able to--"

The singer sat across from Fuyuhiko. "Hey lil' dude!" she smiled. She made a funny face, to see how he'd react.

Fuyuhiko giggled. He stopped waving and kicking.

Sonia stood up from her table as well. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance as well?" Gundham followed behind her.

Peko watched as the two girls alternated turns to distract and entertain Fuyuhiko.

The small yakuza squealed and clapped his hands. He smiled at the two girls.

They smiled back. They didn't exactly understand why Fuyuhiko, the fun-sized tough guy, was acting this way. But they were happy to help.

Suddenly an idea popped into Sonia's head. "Gundham!" She clapped her hands together. "May I see your Dark Devas?" The princess held out her hands as Gundham carefully placed the hamsters in her palms. She placed them carefully down onto the table, and watched Fuyuhiko's face light up.

It took about 15-20 minutes for the three to return from the third island. 

When they walked into the restaurant they saw Fuyuhiko, whose clothes were still drenched in orange juice, playing with the Dark Devas, while Sonia and Ibuki clapped and played with him.

Kazuichi quickly rushed to the table. "Hey, sorry it took forever to get here, I--"

"DADDY!!" Fuyuhiko squealed and threw his hands up. He reached across Peko and made grabby hands to the mechanic. Peko stood so Fuyuhiko could crawl through to Kazuichi.

"Hey, Hiko!" He smiled and picked him up. He could care less about the orange juice all over him. "Were you behaved?"

Fuyuhiko nodded, while Peko shook her head.

"He threw a tantrum that lasted quite a while, until Ibuki and Sonia offered to help. There's still orange juice all over him, so he needs a bath, and we should try to feed him later, he didn't eat much," She summarized.

Kazuichi nodded in understanding. he made a mental note to bathe Fuyuhiko later. "8 explained it to Hajime and Nagito on our way back," He mentioned.

"Alright," Peko said. "The others have been wanting an explanation though."

"Right," He sighed. He set Fuyuhiko back onto the seat. "As a yakuza, Fuyuhiko didn't have the best home life, obviously. So... uh.. to cope with the fact that he didn't have an actual childhood-- he does this thing called age regression." Kazuichi attempted to explain. "Basically, his mind reverts to that of a child's, and can vary what age.. depending on the age range. Speaking of which--" He turned to Fuyuhiko, who was playing with the hamsters again, which were wandering around the table. "Hiko, how old are you right now?" He usually asked this when Fuyuhiko regressed.

Fuyuhiko held up two fingers proudly. He continued playing with the Devas.

Kazuichi nodded. "Since I'm his boyfriend, I look after him." He hesitated before saying, "A-and it's not just Hiko. Uh, s-sometimes.. I do the same thing. and when I regress, Hiko looks after me." He let out a sigh, finally explaining it to everyone somehow made him feel a lot more relieved.

There was a small silence for a bit, while everyone processed what Kazuichi had said.

They had questions. Quite a few.

Most of the questions were appropriately worded, such as: "So what's Fuyuhiko's age range?" and "Why do _you_ regress?"

To which Kazuichi answered, "His range is probably about 1-5, and I regress because of anxiety and other things."

They proceeded to ask about his own age range, and if they could "babysit," as they worded it.

After the questions were done, Kazuichi picked up Fuyuhiko again. "We should probably go for now, Fuyuhiko has to bathe and change clothes," He said. The others nodded in understanding, waving the mechanic, swords-woman, and yakuza goodbye.

Fuyuhiko waved his hand at the other ultimates as the three exited the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! constructive criticism is always appreciated! im always looking for ways to improve my writing. :)


	5. Clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kazuichi regresses in the comfort of his room, but he's lonely, and needs someone to comfort him. so gundham assists before fuyuhiko arrives.
> 
> gundham acts as a babysitter/big brother to little kazuichi while waiting for fuyuhiko to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimers:
> 
> diapers are referenced briefly o.O

Kazuichi sat on his bed in his dorm room. He was surrounded by his stuffies, along with a paci in his hands, his phone on the bed as well.

His eyes watered as he slipped his pacifier in his mouth. He really didn't want to be alone right now, but was afraid of texting Fuyuhiko.

_I've already texted him a lot this week. he didn't start any conversations, I started all of them. He wouldn't want to talk to me right now, especially with me like this. That's selfish. I'll be fine without him._

Kazuichi decided he could manage his headspace without his caregiver. He didn't want to annoy the yakuza.

So he laid down in his bed, holding his stuffies close, sucking on his pacifier while switching between apps on his phone.

He got bored of it quickly, resisting the urge to text anyone in his state. He tossed the phone aside and sat up.

After a while of sitting alone in his dependent state, his emotions got the best of him. His aloneness made him feel sad, and his eyes began watering. The mechanic tried to be quiet, but he started to whimper, and soon he was sobbing.

He wanted Fuyuhiko. But he didn't want to be a nuisance to him. He sniffled and cried, in the comfort of his room.

Then, there was a knock at his door. Panicked, he shoved his pacifier under his pillow, wiping the tears the best he could and opening it.

It was Gundham. Gundham's dorm was right next to Kazuichi's, so he probably heard the mechanic crying. _(Probably not accurate, but it's convenient for the story)_

"What is wrong, Kazuichi?" he asked, concerned. "Your cries were concerning and I couldn't just leave you alone. May I come in?"

Kazuichi sniffled and nodded, letting the taller boy inside. He sat back down on his bed.

"Would you like to talk about what's troubling you?" Gundham asked. Kazuichi shook his head. "Ah. Is your head not in the right place?"

The pink haired boy nodded, his tears welling up again. Gundham pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright, little one. Would you like to change your clothes into something more comfortable?" He offered.

The little nodded again into his shoulder. When Gundham pulled away, he looked for some pajamas for Souda.

"How old are you, Kazuichi?" The brooding boy asked while searching his dresser.

Kazuichi held up two fingers, but after a little thought, he left a single finger up instead. He made the JSL (japanese sign language) sign for 'small.'

Gundham nodded in understanding. He settled on a footed onesie. He also grabbed a pull-up as well.

After he changed his "little brother," he asked Kazuichi to hand him his phone.

"I'll alert your caregiver that you're in a dependent state and--"

Kazuichi yelped and shook his head.

"Why not?" Gundham asked. He was quiet. "You must use your words, little one," Gundham sighed.

"Don' wanna annoy 'im.." Kazuichi mumbled. he held his stuffies close to his chest as he pouted.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't be any bother to him. Kuzuryuu-kun enjoys taking care of you. You didn't forget that, did you?" He reassured. "Your caregiver loves you, he won't have a problem with me contacting him for you, alright?"

Kazuichi hesitantly nodded. Gundham patted his head, slipping the pacifier in the boy's mouth once again.

"There. I've let him know that we're both in your dorm room. Would you like to color while we wait for him to arrive?" Gundham asked the little.

Kazuichi nodded and reached for a coloring book underneath his bed. Gundham helped him get crayons out, and they colored for a while together.

Fast forward a few minutes later, Fuyuhiko knocked on the door. Gundham got up and answered it, while Kazuichi continued coloring.

He looked up when Fuyuhiko walked in the room, though. He was really happy to see him. He quickly reached his arms towards him and made grabby hands while squirming.

Fuyuhiko smiled and scooped him up, sitting on the bed and setting the mechanic on his lap. "Hey, how is my little boy? Were you good for Onii-chan?" he asked, ruffling his hair. Kazuichi giggled.

Gundham sat beside them. "He didn't want to bother you, so he refrained from contacting you for quite a while. He only gave in when I reassured him."

Fuyuhiko frowned and looked at his baby. The poor boy, he couldn't have lasted without anyone with him.

Kazuichi, regressed so young, he couldn't comprehend their conversation and looked at his caregiver. "Baba-" he babbled.

"You want a bottle, sweetie?" Fuyuhiko asked. He earned a happy nod from the little. "Let's get that for you then."

Fuyuhiko handed the bottle, which was filled with apple juice, to Kazuichi. He sat back down beside him. "You know I could never get annoyed with you, right? If you ever need anything, anything at all, you let Daddy know, 'kay?" he said in an urgent tone.

Kazuichi nodded, hugging his daddy close. He curled up in his lap, drinking out of his bottle peacefully.

Fuyuhiko ran his fingers through Kazuichi's hair, which he knew he enjoyed. He rocked Kazuichi ever-so-softly back and forth, humming a song that always helped him sleep.

He soon fell asleep on Fuyuhiko's lap. The yakuza chuckled softly, "Cutie."

Gundham smiled at the sight. "Indeed." He arose from his seat. "I suppose I should be leaving now. Goodbye Fuyuhiko," he said, waving and heading towards the door.

"Right. Bye. And uh-" Gundham paused at the door for a sec. "Thanks," Fuyuhiko smiled.

"Of course. I'm always delighted to be of assistance." He said, giving another final wave and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for supporting my story ^///^  
> i love seeing the kudos and the comments from you guys! ill be working hard to publish more frequently.


	6. Classification (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sdr2 cast takes a classification test, but the results shock some.
> 
> this is a little ooc, but ive been trying hard to make the characters seem most like themselves in more recent works of mine!
> 
> disclaimers:  
> no killing game+established relationships!  
> pull-ups and diapers are referenced in this chapter (not a lot, very briefly)  
> there's cursing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter (as well as future chapters continuing this story) was inspired by an agere story called "Just a Little Space" by @Written_in_Aqua!! please support them and their works!

Fuyuhiko huffed as Mikan drew blood from his arm for a blood test. "I don't understand why this kind of thing is necessary!" He exclaimed. 

"Pl-please, try not t-to move.." Mikan insisted shyly. 

"It's necessary so that everyone knows! When you're friends with someone, you don't keep secrets from them! Love-Love!" Usami smiled. 

Fuyuhiko just made a 'Tch.' sound. When the blood test was done, they made him, along with all the other Ultimates, fill out a sheet of questions. He didn't feel the need to lie on the test. It's not like he would classify as anything special. He assumed he would be a neutral. 

No one had their results yet. They were all outside of the clinic, waiting. Fuyuhiko sat on a chair, Kazuichi took a seat next to him. 

"What do you think you'll be classified as?" He asked. "I think I'm gonna be a caregiver."

You could be classified as one of six things. There were the simple two, little and caregiver. There was babysitter, which was like a caregiver, but not as strong? There was neutral, meaning neither. 

But then there was switch, meaning both. 

And to make it even more complicated, there were age ranges (for littles and switches) and percentages (just for switches). 

Fuyuhiko shrugged. "I'm definitely gonna be a neutral. There's no way I'm any of the others." 

There was a hint of denial in his voice. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself he was neutral. But no one really caught on to it. 

The results were in. Mikan got her's first, since she was the nurse. She was a little. Her range was about 7 months-3 years. 

Ibuki was a caregiver, and she was excited to care for her new little (bandaids rights). 

Everyone else got their results. They started sharing them with each other, clamoring about their results and how they didn't expect their classification. 

Byakuya, Teruteru, Gundham, and Akane were all neutrals. 

Sonia, Chiaki, Peko, and surprisingly, Nekomaru, were all babysitters. 

Nagito and Hiyoko were both littles, with their respective caregivers, Hajime and Mahiru. 

And that left two more. 

Kazuichi was classified as a switch. His age range, 3 - 5 years. And his percentage, 45%. He was content with his results. 

And finally, the yakuza. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. 

"What the FUCK?" He exclaimed. He couldn't believe what he was reading. 

** "Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: Switch **

** Age range: 6 months - 4 years **

** Percentage: 83%" **

That's what pissed him off. Why was his percentage that fucking high? He folded up the paper messily and shoved it in his pocket, storming out of the clinic. 

Everyone stared as Fuyuhiko left. "I'm assuming he's  not a neutral," Kazuichi said, going after the yakuza. 

"Hiko! What did you get?" He yelled after him, while chasing behind as well. 

"FUCK OFF!" The smaller boy yelled back, holding up his hand, flipping the mechanic the finger. 

When Fuyuhiko made it back to his cottage, he slammed the door and immediately flopped onto his bed. Rolling over on his back, he took the paper out of his pocket and re-read it over and over. 

"Switch.." He muttered to himself. "That's fucking dumb!" He balled up the paper and launched it across the room. His head hit the pillow aggressively, and Fuyuhiko decided sleeping off the anger would help distract him. 

Kazuichi opened the door to Fuyuhiko's cottage slowly, not realizing he was asleep until he stepped inside. Looking around, he found the paper, balled up and on the floor. He unraveled it carefully, so it wouldn't make any crinkling noises. 

Kazuichi read the page for himself. Holy shit. 

What should he do? Should he talk to Peko? Mikan? He tried to remember what Mikan was saying when they were at the clinic. 

"When the l-littles regress.. for the first time... it'll t-take them a while to b-be big again.. and th-they'll be at their y-youngest.."

Oh yeah. He knew that since his percentage was lower, he wouldn't regress nearly as much as Fuyuhiko would. he figured if that did happen, and they were both little, Peko was their best bet. Or Nekomaru, maybe? Who knew. All he knew was that he had to talk to Peko. 

Before Kazuichi left, he noticed Fuyuhiko begin to stir. The smaller boy was starting to toss and turn, before his eyes opened slowly. 

"Uh-- H-hey Fuyu.. didja sleep well..?" He asked nervously. He put the ball of paper into his pocket, assuming Fuyuhiko wouldn't notice. 

Fuyuhiko rubbed his eyes, while sitting up slowly. He didn't say anything. Instead, his tired eyes brimmed with tears, and he started sobbing. 

Oh shit, oh fuck. Kazuichi felt his caregiver instincts kick in for the first time. Rushing to Fuyuhiko, he scooped up the yakuza, which wasn't hard, since he was already small. He shushed him softly, rocking him in his arms. 

After Fuyuhiko calmed down a little, Kazuichi figured he should go to find Peko. Checking his e-handbook for the map, Kazuichi left Fuyuhiko's cottage and headed to where Peko, and everyone else was, Jabberwock Park. 

"Ah, Souda," Hajime greeted him when he saw him enter. "We were worried when you and Fuyuhiko disappeared." He saw the smaller boy in Kazuichi's arms, he was being sort of fussy. "Oh, is he a little?"

Kazuichi shook his head. "Switch. Like me, but his percentage is over half as much as mine," he explained. 

Hajime tilted his head. "What's his percentage?" He asked. 

"83. He obviously wasn't happy about it either," He laughed. "Ah, sorry-- I've got to find Peko.." He looked around for the swords-woman, finding her chatting with the other babysitters. 

"Oh. Souda, we were--" Peko got cut off by the mechanic panicking about the little in his arms. 

"Y-yeah, you were worried about Fuyuhiko and me, we're fine but--" He paused. "He's.. really small and I don't think I'll be able to do this alone... since you know him better than anyone.. I was thinking--"

"You want me to assist in caring for him?" She finished for him. 

"If it's not too much trouble--"

"Of course not, I'd be happy to help." She offered a small smile. "So... he's a little?"

Kazuichi shook his head again. This time he reached in his pocket and handed the paper to Peko. " A switch, like me, but with a much higher percentage."

She nodded in understanding. "He needs different clothes. That suit is probably bothering him," She observed. "And-- he's really small, so, we should probably.." She stopped, and pointed to the yakuza's lower half. 

"Oh. Right."

Peko continued, "Usami is going to show us where we can get stuff for the littles, I assume there's stuff at the market as well."

After her name was spoken, usami herself appeared! 

"Love-Love!" She smiled. "Now that everyone is here, we can begin!" The bunny waved her staff around. "You can get supplies for your littles at the Rocketpunch Market on the first island, but I will provide you with temporary ones, Since the little ones are probably uncomfortable in their regular clothes!" 

After Usami's explanation on everything, the caregivers got some temporary supplies for the littles. Comfortable pjs, pull-ups and diapers, bottles and sippy cups, etc. 

The caregivers and babysitters were talking with each other about their plan to take care of the littles for the next few days. the neutrals went back to their cottages, while the littles stayed close to their caregivers. 

"Mikan and Fuyuhiko are the youngest among all of them, so Ibuki, Kazuichi, and Peko can have similar schedules," Mahiru suggested. 

Sonia volunteered to assist Ibuki with Mikan, since Peko was helping with Fuyuhiko. 

"Right, so, me and you can have a similar schedule ourselves, since our littles are bigger," Hajime elaborated. The red haired girl nodded. 

Peko glanced at the littles. "Perhaps we can go back to our cottages, so we can change their clothes, and get them situated?" She suggested. the rest agreed and they were about to leave to the first island, before Kazuichi interjected. 

"W-wait-- uhm," He started. "I know my percentage is lower but.. if I end up regressing at some point... who's gonna help Prko out?"

That's where nekomaru came in. Je was happy to assist Peko, and decided he would tag along with them. They were fine with that. 

Hajime followed Mahiru to her cottage, while Ibuki followed Sonia to her's. Kazuichi and Nekomaru followed behind the swords-woman, to her cottage. 

Mikan was very cooperative with Ibuki and Sonia, letting them slide the soft nightgown over her underclothes with ease. 

Hiyoko and Nagito were harder to manage, but eventually were clothed.

Fuyuhiko was the brattiest of them all. He resisted when the two bathed him, changed him, clothed him, and they knew feeding him would be difficult too. Nekomaru sat off to the side while Fuyuhiko's caregiver and babysitter spoke about how he would eat. 

"He's lactose intolerant, and I don't think we should use a formula either. So, how will we feed him?" Peko wondered. 

"...Apple sauce and juice?" Kazuichi suggested.

"Right, that's not a bad idea," She agreed. "Should we meet up with the others?"

Everyone usually had dinner at the restaurant around this time, and the neutrals were probably already there. 

"Yeah, maybe we should stop by their cottages to see how they're doing?" Souda replied. He grabbed a pacifier while Peko picked up the little, and put it in Fuyuhiko's mouth. 

Fuyuhiko took a second to decide whether he liked it or not. After judging the pacifier for a couples seconds, he squealed happily and smiled around it. 

The switch and two babysitters headed for the door, deciding they would split up to go check on the others.

After all that was done, the group walked to the restaurant.

When everyone was finally situated in one place, the littles got to know each other. Nagito and Hiyoko sat across from Mikan and Fuyuhiko.

"So, how old are they all?" Chiaki asked with a curious smile. 

"Fuyuhiko is six months, as of now," Kazuichi explained, trying to get a spoonful of apple sauce into the boy's mouth. 

"Mikan is about a month older than him," Ibuki added on. 

Nagito and Hiyoko both held up three fingers. Nagito had a soft smile, while Hiyoko had her signature scheming grin on her face. 

"How cute," Chiaki cooed. "If you guys ever need extra help, I'm here."

The two nodded, thanking her. They continued to feed the 'toddlers.'

Everyone seemed to be adjusting nicely to the new change. Some of the neutrals did hang out with the others, like Gundham and Akane, while the rest continued with their evening normally. 

Nagito tugged on Hajime's sleeve, speaking super soft, no one could hear him but Hajime. 

Hajime nodded at the messy-haired boy before standing up. "We're gonna call it a night. Little Nagito here is getting sleepy," he said with a smile, grabbing the boy's hand. 

Mahiru looked at Hiyoko. "We should probably get ready for bed too, sweetie." The small blonde protested. 

While Hiyoko threw a small fit, the others rose from their own seats. Peko wiped applesauce from Fuyuhiko's face, and made sure they had everything they needed before leaving. 

The group was kind enough to wait for Mahiru and Hiyoko before leaving the restaurant, parting when they reached the cottages.

"Goodnight everyone, sleep well!" Hajime called out, heading to his cottage with Nagito, who waved shyly as they walked.

As the others parted their ways, Kazuichi, Peko, and Fuyuhiko went into Peko's cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may possibly edit the text on this chapter later on, but im just posting this now so i can get my finished chapters out of my archives!
> 
> i've decided to stop using wattpad as of now, so my unfinished chapters are sitting in my notes, waiting to be completed. but!! they'll be on here soon enough! thank you for continuing to support my writing! :)


	7. Classification (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of the classification story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to mention in pt. 1 that the classification story includes the trans!fuyuhiko headcanon (respectively, im projecting just a bit) :>
> 
> enjoy my messy writing

Peko and Nekomaru were first to wake up, they let Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi sleep in. 

They figured that once Fuyuhiko felt big again, he would help to look after a little Kazuichi. 

But for now, the roles were reversed. Kazuichi awoke shortly after the first two, rubbing his eyes. Fuyuhiko was still in a deep sleep. 

The students all planned to meet at the restaurant, as usual. With the newly classified littles, their schedule was to change. 

As Fuyuhiko's caregiver, Kazuichi shook off his tiredness and began his day. 

After getting dressed and all, the three looked at the sleeping yakuza. 

"He's been sleeping for a long time."

"Maybe we should wake him up ourselves?"

"That's just asking for trouble."

Kazuichi sighed. Fuyuhiko had to wake up sooner or later. He walked to the side of the bed and put his hand on the little's shoulder. He shook him very gently. 

"Hey.. y'gotta get up now..." He said softly as the babysitters watched with fear. "C'mon," he continued. 

Fuyuhiko began to stir. Kazuichi stepped back. 

The boy sat up in the bed slowly. He rubbed his eyes and looked up. 

He pouted. "...Sleepy.." He muttered. It was very quiet, and softer than his usual voice. 

But the three were surprised. 

"I know, baby. But we gotta meet with the others and have breakfast," Kazuichi said. "C'mon, you gotta put on clothes." He reached his arms out. 

"NO!" fuyuhiko pushed him away. He crossed his arms. 

"He's pretty talkative today, huh?" Nekomaru laughed. 

"I'm going to pick out an outfit for him. I can help change him," Peko said. 

Kazuichi nodded, while trying to get the boy to calm down. "Hey, listen, you gotta relax, 'kay?" He held the boy in his arms and shushed him softly. 

Fuyuhiko's mini tantrum had come to a halt. "Still sleepy," He muttered again. 

"I know, baby, I know." Kazuichi patted his head. 

When Peko returned, she had a simple outfit in her hands. It was a light grey t-shirt with a rocket ship on it, and black overall shorts.

"We should change his underclothes, and then dress him," She said.

Peko stepped into the bathroom, Kazuichi following behind, Fuyuhiko still in his arms. 

Nekomaru went to his own cottage, he would return when they were all situated. 

It was quite a struggle to get his binder on. He squirmed a lot, and didn't cooperate for a second. But once it was on, it made everything else easier, and Kazuichi made sure to praise Fuyuhiko about it. 

Kazuichi pulled the shirt over the smaller one's head, while Peko handled the overalls. 

They met Nekomaru outside. All four walked towards the hotel (Fuyuhiko excluded).

When they entered the restaurant, all the littles were together at a table, their caregivers and babysitters sitting nearby.

Kazuichi walked over to Hajime, still holding his little in his arms. 

"Hey, sorry we're a bit late," He apologized. "This one here isn't an early bird."

Fuyuhiko was still tired, his head leaning on Kazuichi's shoulder, eyes closed. 

Hajime smiled. "That's alright, understandable. He can stay with us if you'd like, he  is  the youngest."

"Yeah!" Ibuki agreed. "The lil dude is basically mute when he's regressed that young!" 

"Which reminds us, actually," Peko interjected. "Fuyuhiko actually spoke for the first time since regressing. Only a couple words, but still."

"Hm," Chiaki's voice was soft, the caregivers and babysitters almost didn't hear her. "Maybe his regression age is a little older, then."

Kazuichi nodded. "Has Mikan said anything? she is technically older," He asked Ibuki. 

She shook her head, "She doesn't usually speak much anyways, so I don't expect her to speak much. But we'll see!" She answered.

Everyone was eating the breakfast that Teruteru made for them. The morning was going fairly smoothly for their first full day since getting classified. 

Kazuichi spoon fed the half-asleep Fuyuhiko while the other littles played at their own table. 

Everything was going well, until they heard a loud cry. 

" WAAAAH!! " Cried one of the littles. Everyone turned their heads to face the littles' table. Mahiru and Hajime stood up and rushed over. 

Hiyoko was crying loudly. Mahiru shushed her and helped her calm down before asking her what happened. 

"H-he HIT me!" She cried, pointing to Nagito, who also looked visibly upset.

"Nagito!" Hajime scolded. Mahiru cut him off before he could say anything else. 

"No. Nagito, what happened?" She asked. 

He sniffled a few times before his eyes filled with tears. "Sh-she pulled my hair, an' it hurt!" He cried. "A-an' she called me names!"

Hajime wiped away his little's tears. They expected that Hiyoko would be a troublemaker, and it was only a matter of time. Hajime looked at Nagito. "Would you like to sit with Daddy and the others?" He asked him. 

Nagito sniffled and nodded. He grabbed Hajime's hand while he led him back to the "grown-up" table. 

Mahiru sent Hiyoko to the corner for 10 minutes to let her reflect. When that time was up, she asked her what she did wrong. 

"I-I called Nagito mean names, an' hit him.." The small blonde answered. 

Mahiru nodded and asked her to apologize. To her and to nagito. Aftee that was settled, so was breakfast, and everyone met at Jabbereock Park. 

Everyone's days carried on as usual, collecting materials and making nice crafts, as Usami instructed. Though it was difficult with the littles, it got done!

And after that, everyone had free time. 

"This should be fun," Hajime started. "Maybe we can set up a play date for the little ones!"

"That ain't a bad idea!" Kazuichi smiled. He looked at Fuyuhiko who was awake by now. He didn't seem like he was against the idea, so they decided Nagito and Fuyuhiko would have a play date at the beach. 

When they arrived at the beach in their appropriate clothing, they saw that they weren't the only ones there. Some neutrals were spending free time at the beach as well.

Sonia was with Gundham, and they were making a sandcastle for the 4 Dark Devas. 

Hajime waved at them as he sat down on the warm sand. Nagito was close by his side, hesitant to leave him. Hajime didn't mind though, he was alright with playing in the sand with him. 

Fuyuhiko, who was still regressed way younger than the other littles, wasn't doing much but sitting and playing around in the sand. 

Kazuichi smiled at him, "D'you wanna go in the water, Hiko?" He asked him. "Wet sand is more fun than dry sand."

Fuyuhiko looked up and him and nodded, lifting his arms up for Kazuichi to pick him up. 

Souda laughed as he lifted up the small boy and carried him toward the ocean. He set him down and watched as the small waves got close to them both. Fuyuhiko cooed and squealed when the cool water made contact with him. 

Meanwhile, Kazuichi poked at the sand and started digging small holes. He liked finding small oysters hiding, and it was even cooler to watch them bury themselves back into the sand. 

Fuyuhiko flapped his hands and splashed the water around some more. He looked back at Kazuichi and pulled at his hair.

"Ow! Hey, don't do that!" Kazuichi winced, prying the yakuza's hands off of him. "What's the matter?"

He pointed at Hajime and **Nagito.**

"Oh, you wanna go over to them?"

"Mhmn."

"Okay, so let's go over there. Do you wanna try and walk?"

Fuyuhiko nodded and got up with the help of Kazuichi. They walked hand in hand to hajime and nagito. 

Fuyuhiko sat down by Nagito. He held out a seashell for the boy to take. 

Nagito hesitantly took the seashell and smiled. 

Upon the small peace offering, two littles began to play together, while Hajime and Kazuichi spoke. 

"He's even started walking too. I'm starting to think he's getting out of his young headspace faster than I would think normal."

"Who knows? By tomorrow, he could be in the same headspace as Nagito."

When freetime was over, the four gathered each other's hope fragments, and they headed back to their cottages to change. 

When all that was done with, there was still some free time left. Hajime looked at his e-handbook, at the map. 

"Hm.. i'm not sure where we could go. I'm not sure any of these places are fit or entertaining for them." He said, looking conflicted. 

"Onee-san," Fuyuhiko said aloud. 

Kazuichi looked at him. "You wanna be with Peko?" He asked. Fuyuhiko cooed and nodded. 

Kazuichi took out his own e-handbook and searched the map to see where Peko was. 

"She's.. at the market? What does she need from there?" 

"Beats me." Hajime shrugged. "If it's alright, could we tag along aswell?" Kazuichi nodded. He was okay with that. 

The group made their way to the first island, going inside the market. 

Fuyuhiko immediately reached out his arms and ran to Peko the second he saw her. 

Kazuichi followed behind him. "He wanted to see you. What're you doin' here?"

Peko smiled as she gave the little a nice hug. "I was looking for some things for him." She said. "I got him a stuffie, a bottle, and some other things." She patted his head. "He's growing fast, huh? Already walking."

"I have a feeling he's trying to force himself to be bigger," Kazuichi replied, nodding. "I'm not sure if it's a good thing."

"No matter, we should head back to the central island," Peko said. "I still want to spend some time with the little one." She smiled at Fuyuhiko.

***

Peko and Fuyuhiko were sitting on the ground of Fuyuhiko's cottage playing together while Kazuichi sat on the bed and watched. 

He was going to play along with them, but he felt sort of hazy and decided to take it easy for a bit. He laid down on the bed, catching Fuyuhiko's attention. 

Fuyuhiko stood up and waddled to Kazuichi, poking at his cheek. He looked to Peko for an explanation. 

"He's sleepy, sweetie," she laughed, "You should let him get some rest."

Fuyuhiko made an "ohh," sound before looking back at Kazuichi. He looked like he was thinking about something, and then he climbed into the bed to lay next to the pink haired mechanic. 

"So he won't be alone," He said to Peko while snuggling into Kazuichi. 

She smiled, letting the two sleep for the rest of freetime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone in the class should do a whole activity for the next part!! but idk what it should be! the third part of this series (which i'll possibly publish as its own separate work) is still being written, so you can comment ideas for what the class should do together! :) 
> 
> hope yall enjoyed this chapter even tho its all over the place ✨


	8. Opening requests!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm opening requests for the time being!

Because the next part of the classification series is taking quite some time, I've decided to open requests for you guys to make so I can get some chapters out! :)) I only ask that they're appropriate, and I try to stray from angst. Fluff is my specialty! So, if you have any specific request, feel free to comment it!! :)


	9. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a request from someone on wattpad, where kazuichi is scared in a loud storm, and fuyuhiko calms him down with a lullaby
> 
> ~disclaimers~  
> hopes peak au, theyre at hopes peak  
> non despair au  
> depictions of a panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuyuhiko's lullaby is a song called "welcome to averno" and i suggest you check it out, along with averno's other songs and things! enjoy :>>

Kazuichi's was curled up in his bed, hiding under his covers. He was trembling and breathing heavily from the loud crackles and booms he heard outside. Everytime he heard a loud boom, a glimpse of a flash from his draped window along with it, he'd make a scared whine or cry noise. 

He needed Fuyuhiko. He needed Gundham. He needed anyone right now. But his phone was dead, and the power was flickering on and off. 

He just hugged his knees to his chest and stayed under his covers, a trembling mess. 

***

Fuyuhiko knew he had to get to Kazuichi. He wouldn't survive alone during this. He was petrified of storms, and Fuyuhiko knew that. luckily, Fuyuhiko's phone was charged, and he used it as a flashlight to get through the large dark halls of Hope's Peak Academy. 

Not after long, Fuyuhiko opened the door to Kazuichi's room. Usually, he would knock, but he was worried and knew that Souda would prefer he wouldn't wait any longer. 

The yakuza sprinted to the side of the bed. Carefully, he peeled the sheets from over Kazuichi's body. 

Kazuichi's hands were on his head, his knees at his chest, shaking uncontrollably with tears streaming down his face. He was holding back whimpers and cries the best he could, but they slipped out easily. 

"Oh, Kazuichi, baby," Fuyuhiko said softly. It pained him to see his boyfriend so terrified. 

"Are you okay with me touching you, love?" He asked carefully, earning a small nod from the panicked boy. 

Fuyuhiko sat on the bed and helped the bright pink haired boy to sit up. He pulled him into a hug, gently combing his fingers through his hair. 

"It's okay, baby, I'm here now, alright?" He lulled softly. "You're safe now." 

Kazuichi softly sobbed, sniffling into Fuyuhiko's shoulder. "D-Daddy..." He mumbled. His voice trembled. 

"Shh.. it's alright baby boy, it's okay," Fuyuhiko continued to softly rub Kazuichi's back while he stroked through his hair. The boy was tired, he knew that, but with the storm he wouldn't be getting sleep anytime soon. Unless, Fuyuhiko tried something. 

"Hey, Kazu? D'you want me to sing a lullaby?" He asked, a little hesitant. Kazuichi lifted his head from Fuyuhiko's shoulder. He sniffled. "Lull..aby.?"

Fuyuhiko wiped his tears and nodded. "I'll get you all situated in bed, and I'll sing a lullaby to get your mind off the storm," He explained softly. "I'll even sleep next to you for tonight. How does that sound?"

Kazuichi swallowed and nodded, a little smile on his face as he moved to get back under the covers. Fuyuhiko adjusted himself as well, sitting up, but also under the covers. 

Kazuichi laid his head down on his pillow, looking up at Fuyuhiko eagerly, wondering what lullaby he was going to sing. 

Fuyuhiko chuckled and took a breath. He started by just humming, but eventually started singing for real. 

_ "Ever felt homesick for places unknown, _

_ Or forgotten your friends, _

_ Only you could see it now that you're grown? _

_ What if I told you that they never left?" _

The tune was soft and inviting, and he sang it slower than it was regularly, so it could lull Kazuichi asleep. And it seemed to be working. 

_ "In school did your eyes wander right at the window, _

_ To forests and creatures that buried the home in your heart? _

_ You haven’t grown up, _

_ Yet you’re ready to start." _

Kazuichi was mesmerized by the song, staring hazily at the yakuza as he sang softly. He was starting to forget all about the scary storm outside, and his mind was getting cloudy and sleepy. 

_ "And oh, you know _

_ That the worlds that you built in your mind as a kid _

_ Are overgrown, _

_ But the forest takes care of its own at Camp Averno." _

Fuyuhiko hummed again, looking at Kazuichi, whose eyes were slowly fluttering closed. Smiling, he laid down next to Souda, kissing his cheek before saying goodnight, and wrapping his arms around him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests on wattpad have been coming in, and i've officially started writing them! ^ ^


	10. orphaning this work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still available on wattpad, under the same name

it's just as the title suggests. im going to he orphaning this work, but it will still be updated and available on wattpad, under the same name :) im sorry its being orphaned, i just dont want to associate with it on ao3. i hope youll understand.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be republishing some of my wattpad chapters later on, i really hope you do enjoy them. stay safe and blessed be!


End file.
